roblox_retail_tycoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cash
Uses Overview Your cash is used to buy stock, display shelves, flooring, walls, roofing, expansions, parking upgrades and sign upgrades, decoration, or rent workers. You start with $5000 to get your store started. Stock Stocks are items that you put on Display Items to sell items. The prices of the stocks are listed below from the cheapest to the most expensive in the supply menu. * Soda = Buy: $10 Sell: $20 (1 SU) * Candy = Buy: $10 Sell: $20 (1 SU) * Books = Buy: $20 Sell: $40(2 SU) * Chips = Buy: $20 Sell: $40 (2 SU) * Food = Buy: $20 Sell: $40 (2 SU) * Frozen food = Buy: $25 Sell: $50 (2 SU) * Toys = Buy: $30 Sell: $60 (2 SU) * Videogames = Buy: $30 Sell: $60 (1 SU) * Clothing = Buy: $40 Sell: $80 (2 SU) * Shoes = Buy: $50 Sell: $100 (2 SU) * Car Parts = Buy: $60 Sell: $120 (6 SU) * Hats = Buy: $60 Sell: $120 (3 SU) * Pets = Buy: $100 Sell: $200 (6 SU) * Smartphones = Buy: $100 Sell: $200 (1 SU) * Electronics = Buy: $125 Sell: $250 (5 SU) * Instruments = Buy: $125 Sell: $250 (5 SU) * Tablets = Buy: $150 Sell: $300 (2 SU) * Jewelry = Buy: $150 Sell: $300 (1 SU) Each stock sells for double the price it was bought for. For example, Candy costs $10. On sold, you earn $20. Display Items Display items are used to place supplies to allow them to be sold to customers. You can sell these and get 80% value (i.e. buy for $100 sell for $80) * Shelves = $500 * Display Shelf = $600 * Freezer = $800 * Display table = $700 * Hat rack = $500 * Clothes rack = $700 * Rack = $400 * Display Case = $800 Flooring, Walls, Roofing Flooring, walls and roofing is used to get decoration points to avoid customers dropping ratings. You can bulldoze these for 50% value. (i.e. buy for $100 bulldoze for $50) Flooring * Concrete = $100 * Stone = $200 *Carpet = $200 * Wood = $300 * Marble = $500 Walls * Wall = $200 * Glass door = $350 * Double door = $300 * Door = $250 * Window = $250 * Full glass = $300 If you choose the wall height to be 20 or 22 studs, you'll spend an extra $100 for the wall cost. Here are items only available if your store"s walls are 20 or 22 studs high: * Half-Wall = $100 ($200 if 22 studs) * Half-Glass = $150 ($250 if 22 studs) Ceilings * Default = $200 * Light = $250 * Skylight = $300 * Speaker = $350 * Small sign = $250 If you choose ceiling height 20 studs, it cost an extra $100 per tile, but the ceiling is higher The following are callings only available if your store"s celling is 20 or 22 studs high: * Large light = $350 ($450 if 22 studs) * Large sign = $300 ($400 if 22 studs) Expansions Expansions are used to increase your store"s size, allowing to place more items. You can not sell these. Each plot of land has different value. It can be the following: * $1000 * $2000 * $3000 * $4000 * $5000 Parking and sign upgrades You can use your cash to buy parking or sign upgrades. These allow you to have more customers in your shop at once, allowing more cash to be earned. You can revert to old ones. (i.e. gravel lot to dirt patch, though this is not recommended as you do not get money back.) Parking * Dirt patch (2 spaces) = $1000 * Gravel lot (5 spaces) = $2500 * Small paved lot (7 spaces) = $5000 * Medium paved lot (10 spaces) = $10,000 * Large paved lot (22 spaces) = $25,000 Sign * Shoddy wooden sign = $100 * Small metal sign = $1000 * Pretty stone sign = $5000 * Large noticeable sign = $10,000 * Huge obnoxious billboard = $20,000 Workers Workers are used for specific actions without requiring you to do it. They can be found here: * Cashier = $20 per minute, $200 on hire. * Janitor = $20 per minute, $200 on hire. * Restocker = $20 per minute, $200 on hire. * Guard = $30 per minute, $300 on hire. * Manager = $40 per minute, $400 on hire. Decoration * Bench = $300 * Plant (All types) = $100 * Fountain = $400 * Tree = $150 Customer Service and Management You can spend your money on services that help you to make money or help your workers. Customer Service * Register = $1200 * Self Checkout = $2000 Management * Storage Rack = $500 * Office Desk = $1500 Position Your current cash can be seen at the top right corner of your screen. Achievements If your cash totals 1 million dollars ($1,000,000) then you get the badge, [ Millionaire] Debt If you hire workers without having the money, you will start to have negative money, or "debt". Having debt will earn you the "Debtor" badge. The only way to lose debt is to sell items or restart your game. Category:Money